


Motherf*cker Gentleman

by nelidova



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nelidova/pseuds/nelidova
Summary: sex shop + kairis = too hot.





	Motherf*cker Gentleman

—¡Pero Jongin! No le has visto la cara ni una sola vez y dices que te atrae, puede que sea un viejo pervertido o un primo tuyo o tu padre ¡Nunca sabes!

—No seas idiota Sehun. He hablado un par de veces con él. Bueno, no algo coherente, pero sé su nombre o al menos entendí uno. Es Kris y tiene acento como tu novio.

—¡Peor aún! ¡Es un turista pervertido! — Replicó Sehun. No hacía más de un mes que le había conseguido un nuevo trabajo en una sexshop a su amigo, lugar que su novio Luhan conocía y frecuentaba (aunque no preguntó detalles del por qué). El menor tenía la idea de que su amigo sólo trabajaría en el mostrador y sería muchísimo mejor que el antiguo trabajo en una tienda de electrónicos con viejitos amargados porque su tostador no servía (no lo habían encendido en primer lugar).

El problema era un pequeño trabajo adicional al de atender a la clientela desde el mostrador. El encargado de la tienda (si Sehun recordaba bien) se llamaba Jongdae y ofrecía una considerable comisión a sus empleados si daban un pequeño 'trabajito' los clientes. Lo peor de todo, fue que Jongin aceptó sin cuestionar de más -ya que necesitaba dinero, aparte era totalmente anónimo- y comenzó a atender a hombres que se acercaban a la tienda por una pequeña distracción.

Y eso era la punta de lo que preocupaba a Sehun semanas atrás. Después se enteró que la política de aquel servicio era que tanto el cliente como el empleado no podían cambiar palabra alguna ni verse antes o después del trabajo, ocasionando que su amigo sintiera -mucha- curiosidad por cierto cliente que frecuentaba el sitio. En palabras del moreno, aquél hombre debía ser muy alto y tenía una voz bastante sexy (que notaba cada que llegaba su clímax y dejaba salir algunos gruñidos, además se saltaron completamente la primera regla cuando le dio su nombre dos días atrás). Eran todas sus referencias de él, pero eso no le detenía a tener la esperanza de algún día ver su cara -y comprobar que no era un hombre horrible como su mejor amigo aseguraba-.

El 'servicio' se realizaba en un pequeño espacio detrás de la tienda. No era lo más cómodo del mundo: apenas una silla para poner ropa y un orificio del lado derecho donde el cliente ponía su miembro y el show comenzaba. Las paredes que los separaban eran de un resistente plástico desmontable, a veces le entraba la loquera a Jongdae y lo movía cerca de la entrada. El orificio era cubierto con algo de cinta y tenía el diámetro correcto para que cualquiera cupiese (a menos de que fuese un pulpo, pero eso es otra historia).

—Eres un idiota. — Concluyó Sehun después de no poder convencer al moreno que olvidara su obsesión. — No tienes posibilidades de conocerlo y mucho menos de tener algo con él. Tal vez sea casado o un asesino o Jongdae.

Jongin no pudo más que soltar un grito de terror ante la última idea.

—–

Las cosas no parecían mejorar para Sehun. El moreno solía llegar a su habitación compartida y platicarle explícitamente todo lo que hacía con su hombre misterioso. Las imágenes mentales horrorosas -no del todo- de las cosas que lograban hacer en 20 minutos sorprendían al menor y de cierta forma, le hacía sentir que su vida sexual con Luhan estaba en decadencia.

Tenía que tomar medidas o su poca cordura y paciencia desaparecerían.

O podía esperar y dejar que todo se arreglara por si solo (jamás).

——-

Las semanas pasaban y Jongin seguía soñando en cómo sería la cara de su crush-no-crush-porque-no-lo-conocía. Quería verlo, preguntarle sobre él y tal vez ver si las cosas funcionarían (incluso si la relación empezara de la forma más bizarra posible (en el punto de vista de Sehun, claro)), pero sabía que Jongdae escuchaba detrás de las paredes y sabría si había otra interacción entre ellos (su oído se agudizó después de conocer a Luhan y ser los reyes de los chismes). Además, aquel cliente parecía solo ir por un poco de atención, ya que con cada persona que asistía al local, hacía que el moreno tuviera la esperanza de que fuera él, de reconocer un poco su voz, pero no sucedía así. Además, las reservaciones se hacían por teléfono y Jongdae era el encargado en programarlas y todos los datos del cliente estaban guardados en una pequeña libreta con la horrible caligrafía de este, imposible de descifrar.

No había forma de localizarlo o siquiera saber si Kris era su verdadero nombre.

A situaciones desesperadas se necesitan remedios desesperados.

—-

Luhan era el tipo de persona que conocía a todo Seúl. Y si no lo conocía tenía un amigo que si (o se lo inventaba, daba igual).

Ya que él había sido el primero en tener la -grandiosa- idea del trabajo para Jongin, de cierta forma se sentía -un poco- responsable (además de que le divertía la idea de saber quién era ese sujeto) y decidió ayudarlo moviendo unas pocas influencias (amenazó a Jongdae con revelarle a Joonmyun el -no muy- secreto amor que le tenía). Así fue que la encarnación del demonio (en palabras de Jongdae) tuvo en su poder todos los datos necesarios para contactarlo y proponerle que conociera al joven que le había dado tantas alegrías (y agradecerle como se debe, por supuesto).

Pero, para hacer las cosas más "interesantes", Jongin debía adivinar quién era.

 

 

Todo estaba planeado para el viernes por la noche después de acabado el turno del moreno. Por la mañana, Jongdae y Luhan se dieron a la tarea de tomar las paredes de plástico de aquél cúbico y hacer algunos orificios más (también lo hicieron más grande, había suficiente material en el garage de la abuela del chino). Movieron el pequeño cubículo y lo pusieron casi por la puerta principal, como se hacía en fechas especiales como San Valentín. Al llegar Jongin a su respectivo turno no dijo mucho, pasó de largo y prefirió terminar de leer Lolita en el baño, Zitao no le perdonaba no haberlo leído antes de los 17.

 

Un poco antes de que la tienda cerrara, Luhan regresó de comer acompañado de Sehun, ambos iban vestidos a juego -otra de las mil formas que usaba el mayir para ridiculizar al pobre niño, ya que sus combinaciones eran bastante excéntricas y llamativas-, platicaron por un rato hasta que Luhan vendó los ojos de Jongin y le encerró en el cubículo. Pasado unos cuantos minutos, se escucharon más pasos dentro del lugar, la desesperación hizo que se quitara la venda y se sentara a esperar.

Incluso con la ansiedad de por fin conocerlo, algo le decía que no iba a ser tan fácil si el novio de su mejor amigo estaba involucrado. La voz de Luhan se escuchaba más y más cerca hasta que dio un par de golpecitos por uno de los lados del cubículo.

—He hablado con Jongdae y él. Vamos a jugar un poquito, querido Jongin. Si adivinas quién es, podrán hacer lo de siempre pero ahí dentro. Solos. Si no, tendrás que venir de tiempo completo los fines de semana y él no vendrá por una semana ¿Esta bien?

Claro que no está bien, quiso contestar Jongin, pero no había mucho por perder (aunque la idea de no tener contacto por una semana le mataba de solo pensarlo).

—Esta bien. — Contestó casi de inmediato. —Puede que no conozca su cara, pero ha estado tantas veces dentro de mi que es–

—¡Cállate Jongin! — Gritó Sehun, probablemente desde más lejos de donde se encontraba su novio —No quiero saber más detalles.

—Muy bien, comencemos entonces.

Como era de esperarse, todo comenzó como un caos. Principalmente por Luhan, que, al comenzar el juego, maldecía diciendo que su miembro no cabría por el orificio. Después estaba Sehun, negándose a hacer tal acto con alguien que consideraba casi su hermano (aunque una voz en su interior le decía hoy o nunca).

Los demás lugares se llenaron sin escuchar ninguna queja de parte de los sujetos. En total eran seis orificios pero no escuchaba voces o algún sonido de las otras personas. Según sus recuerdos de la última vez que estuvo con Kris (y todas anteriores) su mente había dejado tres posibles. Primeramente, descartó a la rubia y extravagante pareja (además tantos años viviendo con Sehun habían hecho que ya pudiera reconocerlo sin tener que tocar -cosa que agradeció mucho, no podría vivir con el pensamiento de tocar a su mejor amigo teniendo cerca al novio del mismo-), Luhan, obviamente, había dejado en claro en que parte del cubículo estaba puesto, así que no cabía duda, después, estaba otra persona, parecía como si estuviera casi sentada, ya que el orificio quedaba bastante bajo y, juzgando por el color de aquél no muy animado miembro, no era su adorado Kris (aún así no le importaría tocarlo, parecía falto de cariño).

—Estoy entre tres —Dijo el moreno. — ¿Tengo que... tocar?

—Tocar, lamer, morder, lo que quieras, no te preocupes —Dijo Luhan, después de sacar su pene del orificio y asomarse por el mismo, ese fue el momento más incómodo de su vida, podría superar sin problemas la vez que . —Cuando acabes debes decirme cuál crees que es. Pero vamos, quítate la ropa, no es algo que no hayas hecho antes.

Aquél comentario hizo sentir mal a Jongin. Después de todo, era un trabajo al que él aceptó pero eso no dejaba de lado que era un trabajo sucio y Kris podría pensar que es otro muchachito hormonal con ganas de tener sexo toda la semana con un extraño. Pero, después de todo, ya había pasado suficiente tiempo como para arrepentirse -¿que no estaba Kris también mal? seguía regresando-. Decidió no tomarle importancia a eso, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Comenzó por la izquierda, con el que tenía más dudas de los tres que quedaban. Trataba de recordar como se sentía Kris en su mano, como aquél hombre solía pegar su cuerpo a la barrera que los separaba para que le tocase mejor.

Primero le tomó con una mano y comenzó a frotar la parte de arriba con el pulgar, por instrucciones de Luhan, el hombre no hacía el menor ruido y eso le molestaba a Jongin. A pesar de que la idea de estar encerrado y poder tocar tres hombres a la vez le parecía fascinante, no dejaba de sentirse con cierta opresión en el pecho ¿era realmente correcto lo que hacía? por supuesto que no, pero no había manera de que saliera por su cuenta de ahí o que se negara ya cuando había empezado. 

Siguió tocando a aquel hombre, pero el no escuchar ni percibir nada le molestaba enormemente y decidió usar la otra mano para tomar al hombre de al lado, dicho sujeto golpeó la pared por el ataque tan inesperado pero después se relajó. Decidido a no dejar que otros pensamientos pasaran por su mente, el joven comenzó a lamer el segundo pero no se sentía bien ¿y si era el tercero? ¿y si después de todo ni siquiera había ido? su mente se volvió a parar y justo cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido escuchó un azote en la puerta y los gritos de Joonmyun, el dueño del negocio.

—¡Jongdae! ¡¿Qué hacen a estas horas aquí?! — Gritó enfadoso el dueño. El joven le había visto un par de ocasiones cuando comenzó a trabajar y sabía (por los chismes que Sehun no se aguantaba) que tenía una relación peculiar con Jongdae. —Seguro fue culpa de Luhan, muevan esto de aquí.

Por supuesto, Luhan se desentendió del asunto y salió casi corriendo con Sehun -que aún no terminaba de abrocharse los pantalones-. Jongin notó como las demás personas se disculpaban con el jefe con voz baja y escuchaba el abrir y cerrar de la puerta. Pasados unos minutos, el cubículo se abrió y Joonmyun le veía con más pena que enojo, dejando salir montones de insultos para el hijo del demonio llamado Luhan.

Al día siguiente Jongin tuvo que trabajar de tiempo completo (al fin de cuentas no adivinó quién era). Sabía que sería una larga semana.

——-

Al finalizar su 'castigo' Jongin se sentía como un niño esperando la navidad. Incluso había ordenado todas las cajas de condones por colores y acomodado los vibradores por tamaños para hacer notar su buen trabajo (ya había acabado de leer el libro). Se había amarrado un paliacate a la cabeza mientras limpiaba las estanterías cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, volteó para ver dos hombres que parecía no estar muy seguros de qué hacían ahí. Ambos eran más altos que él y bien parecidos. Uno llevaba pantalones rojos ajustados y una camisa blanca, su cabello era castaño y lucía joven a comparación de su acompañante.

Otro nivel completamente.

El nivel que a Jongin le gustaba.

Era alto e vestido con una camisa en blanco y negro a rayas y pantalones ajustados en negro. Su cabello era rubio y algo despeinado, todas las cosas que Jongin desearía hacerle a ese cabello y jalarlo hasta no tener más fuerza y-

—¿Tienes...hum...un...vi-vibrador? — Habló el de pelo castaño. Su voz era bastante grave y hacía que las piernas de Jongin se hicieran como gelatina, pero claro, solo su voz, incluso si sonaba temerosa de pedir algo.

—Claro. —Respondió rápidamente, dándose casi un golpe a si mismo cuando era obvio que vendían vibradores. Hasta la pregunta se le hizo tonta después de contestar — Están en este pasillo, necesitas... ¿buscan...algo en especial?

—No, queremos ver, gracias —Y ese fue el turno del rubio. Claramente, esa pareja era algo único y Jongin no podía sentirse más celoso al pensar que estaban juntos. Y claro, en ojos de cualquier otra persona serían la combinación perfecta: El más joven, claramente con más ganas de experimentar y una cara de niño y voz de hombre que derretiría a cualquiera en la cama y por el otro lado su pareja, un hombre en todo sentido, desde su postura hasta su voz, todo en él lucía tan correcto y perfecto y claro, con ese aire dominante frente a los demás lo hacía en el perfecto comandante que Jongin siempre habría soñado en tener.

—Disculpa —Habló de nuevo el rubio — ¿Le podrías explicar a mi hermano cómo usar este?

Hermano.

Hermano.

Jongin no podía procesarlo.

¿Hermano? Eso era un alivio, no, no del todo. Muchas personas aún en este siglo siguen teniendo relaciones con sus parientes y–

—Oh — Fue la primer (y única) sílaba que su cerebro pudo procesar en aquel momento, calmó su mente y comenzó a explicar cómo usarlo, discurso que le apenaba cada vez menos al darlo tantas aveces. Además, se sintió un poco más aliviado al enterarse que no lo usaría con su -guapo, muy muy guapo- hermano.

Casi antes de irse, el mayor se acercó a Jongin que acomodaba algunos collares y cadenas detrás del mostrador.

—Soy Wu Fan. Me parece haberte visto antes. Hum...¿Jongin? ¿cierto? En tu gafete dice.

—Pues yo quiero que lo grites —dijo el moreno en voz baja, casi susurrando, sólo podía sentir su corazón brincando en su pecho y que la cara le ardía, Wu Fan estaba muy cerca, su guapa cara lo ponía nervioso —Eh, si, así me llamo, pero es la primera vez que compras aquí ¿no?

—Puede decirse que sí, como sea, quisieras salir conmigo... digo, ¿a tomar algo? —Por un momento, Jongin creyó escuchar algo de nerviosismo en la voz Wu Fan y eso le hizo sentir que su corazón ya estaba en el piso del gran salto que dio, además, le estaba invitando a salir después de venderle un vibrador y condones a su hermanito ¿qué más podía pedir?

—Sí. —Contestó. La sonrisa no se le borró ni cuando encontró a Jongdae besándose con Joonmyun apasionadamente en el cubículo de las maravillas. 

 

 

—-

—¡Pero Jongin! No puedo creer que seas tan idiota. — Gritó Sehun. La relación de Wu Fan y su amigo era bastante descontrolada. Además, después de que Luhan apareciera de la nada hizo que todo tomara sentido y obviamente aquél chino era también el famoso Kris (y conocido del otro chino, al parecer había montado mucha obra para hacer sufrir al pequeño). Haciendo que Jongin sintiera que su cabeza explotaría de lo rojo que se puso al recordar todos los momentos íntimos que ya habían tenido.

Aunque claro, los besos de Wu Fan eran más deliciosos que nada.


End file.
